


Temptation

by Aaronlisa



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's torn between her future with Jesse and the present with Finn. ( Set just after the Season Two Finale. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and company. 
> 
> Prompts: Written for 500themes for #116 (resisting temptation.)

She should be thinking of her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, but instead she's thinking about Jesse St James. Jesse who's just texted her again to tell her about his wonderful adventures in New York post Nationals. He had stayed when she had left. 

So far Rachel hasn't replied to any of his texts other than to tell him that she thinks that it's inappropriate for him to be texting her when she's dating Finn and she doesn't think that them being friends is overly healthy for either of them. Yet she hasn't found a way to tell Finn about the texts (or the occasional emails that Jesse sends her.) 

Despite what she's told Jesse (more than once), he still texts her and emails her and she's very tempted to respond. Especially when Jesse sends her a text asking her to guess who he's just seen while he was jogging in Central Park, or getting a latte at Starbucks, and so on. She never does find out because so far she's found the willpower to resist. It's a dangerous slope and she knows if she answers just one, she'll be sucked back into his orbit. 

Rachel believes that because she has committed herself to Finn, she needs to do everything in her power to make the relationship work. Even more so when she's realized that there's a clock ticking down their days together. What they share is so special but she knows that it's not going to last. Soon, way before either of them expect it, they'll be graduating from high school and she will be heading off to New York to pursue her career with Kurt and Blaine by her side, while Fin stays behind. 

No matter what lies they tell one another (or sometimes privately to themselves), Rachel knows the truth when she's lying in her bed by herself. Her future doesn't hold Finn Hudson. It never has and no matter what they do it never will. All they can do is postpone the inevitable because one day she's going to leave Lima behind her. 

What hurts the most is that somehow Jesse knows this instinctively. (He's told her in several text messages that he can wait because he knows that she'll be his again.) In fact the only one who doesn't seem to know is Finn. And it is why she works to hard to resist temptation to answer Jesse's texts and to be the perfect girlfriend to Finn. Finn deserves better than what she can give him but he seems to have his heart set on her. 

All Rachel can do is offer him a taste before she leaves him. And she can make sure that she doesn't do anything to hurt him. 

 

((END))


End file.
